Malec Christmas
by SugarPlumsUnited
Summary: The first Christmas Alec has share with Magnus. Just a small fluffy fic as a present to all of the Mortal Instruments fandom.


**Dear everyone, Merry Christmas (or other holiday) I wrote this for my present to all of you. This was inspired by me rollerblading in the sweltering heat of mid-summer. Well I hope you all enjoy it. **

Christmas, the day after one of the busiest days of a Shadow Hunter's year, Mundane's swarming the streets trying to finish all of the preparations for the special holiday. It would be a cold day in hell, maybe a warm one in the Inferno when someone of the Clave got a break on the day unless they were injured. Though the amount of demons managing to pass through to our side was still roughly the same, with the usual fluctuations, the chance of one of them happening upon a hapless Mundane before we managed to get to it went up exponentially. So really all of us were happy when the day rolled over and things could go back to normal.

That didn't mean we missed out on Christmas, as an organisation with religious roots the day was one of those few holidays that were celebrated in the Institute. Of course when I say celebrated some would call what we did a pitiful example. Every year we would have a failed breakfast that we all took care to hide in our napkins as not to alert Isabelle of what we were doing and hurt her feelings. Followed by the opening of presents, this for me normally contained a new outfit from Isabelle, something obviously thrown together last minute by Jace and arrows or some other form of weapon from my parents. Lastly church for those who believed, ironically for a group who fought demons on a daily bases faith wasn't necessarily a sure thing. At one point all of us used to go as a family which only stopped when they deemed us old enough to decide for ourselves. I'm half sure that the only reason why they continue to go was because by the time we'd grown up Max was around and went every year up till his death and maybe in some sad sought of way they were trying to keep his memory alive through the bounds of tradition.

This plan ran almost unchanged throughout the years but then Clary came to be with Jace, Simon would have too had he not had to stay with family and I instead of wallowing for a while at the lack of care Jace showed me the going back to work was now going out to spend the rest of the day with my brilliant boyfriend. Christmas wasn't like it used to be I thought as I left the Institute, places still stayed open for those who didn't believe in that day but it could easily be noted that things weren't as busy as usual. Snow fell as I retraced the steps I had walked so many times since I had met Magnus and before I knew it I was standing at his door, knocking as I let myself in.

Christmas decorations met me with an almost blinding sparkle of tinsel and fairy lights, walking into the lounge I was stopped at the entrance. "What?" I asked throwing Magnus a confused look.

With a few long strides he came close up to me, cinnamon breath blowing lightly on my face. "You stood under mistletoe; do you know what that means?"

I nodded shyly, even with all the time we spent together his presence still made me into a blushing fool. "Yeah," I replied and before I lost all my courage I leaned up and placed a kiss on his warm lips, "Merry Christmas though I never really pegged you as someone to be this much into it."

"I'm guessing that's because I'm part demon but in truth I see no harm in celebrating some of the more lucrative holidays. Anyway as I see it we're all in fact inadvertently celebrating Norse paganism." Before I could question he continued. "Well Jesus was born in Spring not Winter but the church stole the day the pagan Winter solstice was on. Mistletoe, holly and evergreen trees like the Christmas one were meant to protect the people from evil spirits that came out at this time of year and Santa was based on their gods who sometimes came on flying Chariots to deliver presents."

"And you know all this because..."

"Because I can but on the subject on presents I brought you this," Magnus said, clicking his fingers and holding out a neatly wrapped bow with an ostentatious bow on top.

Taking it, I ripped it open without any reservations and inside was a pair of black ice skates. I smiled at Magnus, "Thank you, I haven't been ice skating for so long."

"I could have gotten you one with blue sequins all over them," he said teasingly, "but I don't think Isabelle planned your outfit to go with them."

"She didn't plan them... she gave them to me today," I said and received a light kiss on the tip of my nose.

Magnus took my hand after he put on a jacket. "Come on then, there's no harm in ice skating with me today then."

I always found it nice to walk with others, even if I wasn't in a talkative mood, just another presence was nice. With Magnus though, it was different, I felt wholly at home and comfortable with him, especially after coming out to everyone. I now no longer felt the need to keep my distance and look around to make sure no one I knew could see we were together, no I could walk with his hand in mine, talk about things even if what I said didn't really matter and I could love him freely.

When we arrived at the ice rink, there were plenty of others skating but it wasn't too crowded. After putting on our skates, Magnus in sequined ones, we headed out onto the ice. Even with my Shadow Hunter grace, my skating was nothing in comparison to his, his movements were other worldly, mesmerising. It wasn't too long before he noticed me gawking awkwardly and looped his arm around my waist causing me to skate with him, he'd do a few spins here and there but for the most part we skated, laughed and kissed.

It was almost sad when it all had to come to an end but before we had to go separate ways I remembered the present in my jacket pocket and pulled out the tiny box. "Here," I said, passing the small parcel to him and waited for Magnus to open it and his reaction.

Arms wrapped around me in a loving hug and I could feel a whisper of a thank you blown on the top of my head. "Thank you," Magnus repeated louder as he put the locket Isabelle helped me pick out with a picture of the both of us in it around his neck, "I love it."

"And I love you."

"I love you too," he said, placing his lips on mine once more.

Christmas for me had always been the same old thing every year but with Magus they were different, happier and at the moment I couldn't be any happier.

**Semi rushed ending since I wanted to finish this before Christmas ended for me. Hope everyone has a happy day. Thanks for reading. **


End file.
